Remember me, for I remember us
by AmazonPro
Summary: A Heart break doesn't just hurt Arthur. It kills him. Makes him hurt beyond repair. Arthur lands himself in a situation where he has made a deal with the Devil. Make Alfred love him again in one year. If this doesn't happen...both of them will spend the rest of eternity in hell. (BoyxBoy)
1. Chapter 1

_"why...?," The cool breeze played with the crisp autumn Leaves, swirling them through the sky.  
"why should I continue...," The Clear blue sky spread above a sandy blond haired boy,late in his teens.  
"what's the point...," The sun shone Down on the earth. But not on this teen. Even the sun has shunned him._

_"That's right...there is not point. No point in my existence now that he's gone," it was like the sun taunted him. Not shinning on this lonely boy. As if saying that he wasn't good enough. Not important. That nobody needs him,or wants him._

_"without him..i'm just wasted space. There is not point. I should end it..," The boy shook. Sending his Sandy blond hair over his Emerald like eyes._

_Those green eyes that used to be filled with life now looked lifeless. Like all life had been drained from them. Even his smile has faded into a permanent grimace.  
"i will end it._

_I will put an end to my sadness..loneliness...emptiness..an end to my existence," he was frightened,and it was evident._

_The boy was hesitant but he did it. He jumped from the roof he was standing on,plummeting down to his awaiting death._

* * *

just a month ago the sandy blond, named Arthur, was happy. He smiled regularly. It seemed as though his life was perfect. That nothing could put him down. Nothing could wipe that smile off his face.

But something did. And when it happened it felt more like someone had punched him. Slapped his happiness,smiles,and joyfulness from him. Stealing it. All of this happened because of Alfred.

Arthur was walking down a street,swarming with people. So many people were on the street that he couldn't walk five paces without bumping shoulders with someone beside him. But it didn't bother Arthur.

He barely noticed the people buzzing through the streets. His mind was too focused on Alfred. The way his blue eyes mesmerize him without them even trying. His silky blond hair.

How it looks so soft makes Arthur want to reach out and take it in his fingers. Even if their past was rough.

even if Alfred did leave Arthur for his freedom,Arthur still loved Alfred. At first he thought it was in a brotherly way. But he was dead wrong.

His heart skipped dozens of beats when Alfred was just in the same room with him. Arthur wanted to hold Alfred.

He wanted Alfred to hold him. He wanted to love Alfred in ways that many say is a sin. These thoughts were only mere imagination until that one day Alfred made Arthur the most happy guy in the world.

Arthur took a note out of his pocket and unfolded the piece of paper, reading the writing on the page. It read:  
Arthur,  
There is something i'v been meaning to tell ya. So come to the park behind McDonalds at 4: 00. Don't leave me waiting! Later Dude!

Arthur couldn't help but grin. What was it that Alfred had to say? Was it about..no he shouldn't get his hopes up. And he didn't. Arthur told himself it was probably to discuss something between the two countries.

Between Britain and America. Not Arthur and Alfred. But boy was he wrong.

Because at 4: 00 Arthur walked around the corner of McDonalds and saw the guy he secretly loved dearly,sitting on the edge of a bench looking a little nervous.

"Hello Alfred," Arthur stood in front of the American looking down at him.

"Yo Britain!" Alfred tried to dismiss his nervous feelings and stood up strong and proud.

"so you wanted to talk about something...I am quite curious," Arthur said trying not to melt when he looked right into Alfred's blue eyes.

"oh yes! Well it's really important. Let me say everything I need to say before you interrupt okay?," The Brit nodded.

"alright so...I have had this weird feeling in my chest whenever i'm near you.

At first I thought I was allergic to you or something but then I realized it was something more. Like...maybe happiness or fullness I guess," Alfred paused to catch his breath.

"and I uh..just wanted you to know that I..," Alfred looked at Arthur a blush evident on his cheeks.  
"I..I like you arthur," Alfred managed to say.

After a minute of complete silence Alfred frowned  
"I guess you don't feel the same way dude..it's alright I understand," The American hid the sadness that threatened to wash over his face. And turned away from Arthur ,about to walk away.

"N-No!," without even thinking Arthur flung out his arm and grabbed onto Alfred's wrist,not letting him leave.  
"I..I just..i'm surprised. I thought we were mere friends.

I thought you only saw me as a friend. But you feel this way too...i'm happy. I'm not scared to tell you the way I feel anymore because truly..Alfred I have liked you as far as I can remember.

I even think I ...Ilove you," the Britain said as a soft whisper,looking at the long green blades of grass on the ground his face turning red out of embarrassment.

Alfred blinked,taking in all the new information. A grin spread across his face.

"That's good to hear," Alfred lifted Arthur's chin with one hand,making Arthur look up at him.

"Because now I can do this without guilt..," The American bend down,leaving a bit of space between the two lips letting Arthur object if he wishes.

With no objections Alfred Pressed his lips against the smaller male's lips,brushing Arthurs cheek with the hand that isn't holding his chin.

After that event Arthur and Alfred began seeing each other more often. And even went on a few dates. Everything was Perfect. So they thought

* * *

it was around 6:00. Arthur was waiting at the local tea shop for Alfred. The two haven't seen each other much lately so Alfred wanted to make it up to Arthur.

The Brit was excited to see his lover once again. He waited. And waited. A half hour. Then two. It was 7: 00.

"Where the bloody hell could he be...an hour late. Alfred must have a bloody good reason for this," Arthur decided to wait another ten minutes.

That ten minutes passed and still no Alfred. Arthur was beyond angry. Alfred had blown him off. And that wasn't the first time.

Oh no. It was more likely the fith time and the Brit was getting tired of it. Arthur took out his cell phone and speed dialed Alfred. He needed answers.

Ring...Ring...Ring...  
"Yo dude or dudette! Sorry the awesome hero cannot get to the phone! I must be party rockin or being a hero so just leave an awesome message and i'll get back to it when I do!"

Arthur groaned. The American couldn't even pick up the goddamn phone.

"Alfred I don't know what the bloody hell you are trying to pull but this is the fith time ...THE BLOODY FITH TIME YOU HAVE BLOWN ME OFF! I am sick of it. You need to pull your act together. Good day," The Brit hung up the phone after leaving the message.

Rubbing his temples, Arthur thought for a minute. Maybe Alfred had gotten hurt. No..somebody surely would have told him.

Grabbing his umbrella and jacket the Brit made his way out of the shop and into the rain outside. It didn't really bother Arthur since it always rained in Britain. He actually liked the rain. The sound of the drops of water pattering against the ground or windows soothed him.

He almost forgot that Alfred has just blown him off. But what could he do about it? Nothing. The American will act like a child no matter what he does.

But it's alright. Arthur loved him no matter what.

**A/N another story today. Yay for sick days! Sorry this chapter is all over the place. I started writing this like a year ago then finished it today.**

**Next chapter wont be so sloppy and all other the place^~^ promise. please review it makes my sick days better^.^**

**UnTiL nExT tImE.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about a week since Alfred had blown Arthur off. They haven't spoken to each other at all. Arthur stopped trying to contact him.

His efforts were going to waste because of that American idiot. Alfred never picked up the phone anymore.

The British man was sitting on his couch, sipping a cup of tea while reading. Arthur's afternoons usually went like that.

In mid sentence an unexpected phone call interrupted Arthur.

Ring...Ring...Ring.

Setting the book down and putting his tea of a coster, The Brit picked up his cell phone and hit 'answer', putting the phone up to his ear

"Hello?" He sat back in his seat

"Yo. It's me Alfred," at this Arthur's face brightened up. Finally he had called!

"A-Alfred!? Dear God why the bloody hell haven't you been picking up the phone!"

"Reasons. Now listen I need to talk to you so I'm coming to your house. Like right now," Just as soon as Alfred finished, Arthur heard a car pull up in his driveway.

"Alright...? Well since you're hear there's no point in talking over the phone. Bye," The brit hung up the phone and put it on the side table.

Alfred didn't even bother knocking on the door, he just barged in like he owned the place.

"Hello Alfred,"

"Yo Arthur...Okay now let me speak," Arthur nodded not saying a word.

The American sighed. It seemed like he was trying to think of how to word what he was going to say.

"Okay uhm you know how I love McDonald's and stuff...well i can't have it all the time...," Arthur looked confused. McDonald's?

"Well I love you but I can't have you all the time...,"

"What the bloody hell do you mean?" Arthur was now more than confused.

"I mean that I can't be with you like I can't always have McDonald's. it's unhealthy and stuff...plus I don't want to go out with you anymore," Alfred muttered the last part, hoping Arthur didn't hear.

"Wait...wait Alfred...a-are you...breaking up with me?"

"No! Well uhm actually yes. I'm sorry Arthur but I had a change of heart...I found someone else who I love," Alfred looked at Arthur who looked completely broken, shattered more likely.

"W-Who?" The brit barely whispered.

"Matthew...,"

"Matthew!? But he's your brother! That's wrong!" Arthur couldn't believe it. He was being dumped because Alfred loved his own brother and not Arthur.

"Not ever type of love is right dude. If you have a problem with it then...well I don't give a fuck. We can still be friends but nothing more,"

"No. You know what...I am glad you said this! You were the worst..WORST boyfriend. You never pick up the bloody phone and always stood me up! God help Matthew because he now has some hell to live through. I don't even want to be your friend. You can just die for all I care! And get out of my house NOW!" Arthur was on the break of tears.

Alfred had done the last of hurting him. No more. After what the Brit had said, Alfred turned around hesitantly and walked out of Arthurs house.

When alone, Arthur let out a of his angry, hate, sadness, and hurt. He cried for God knows how long. All his emotions pouring out all at once.

Alfred had broken him. Alfred had surely broken him into millions of small, sad, and shattered little pieces.

He didn't call it over reacting. hell it was under reacting. Alfred was a bastard. More then a bastard. He was horrible to Arthur. It seemed like he didn't even care if Arthur mentally died inside from his news.

Arthur couldn't even do anything about his coming depression. He was alone. Alone! The one person who actually loved him had turned on him, breaking his heart.

Arthurs brothers weren't of any help either. Just making it worst. His older Scottish brother just laughed in his face and tried to beat the sense into him.

But the sad thing was, the pain from the punches, hits and kicks of his brother wasn't nearly as worse as the pain in his heart.

* * *

After nearly a week of none stop tears and breakdowns, Arthur felt as if it was time to have his last cup of tea.

Grabbing the kettle he put water in, setting the water filled kettle on the stove.

Arthur got the sugar bowl, milk, scones, and a tea cup. He poured hot water from the kettle into the tea cup.

The Brit took the tea bag out of the tea cup and added some sugar and milk until it was to his liking.

Dipping a scone into his tea then placing it into his mouth that hadn't met food in days. He was too depressed to eat.

"T-Thanks Alfred...You fucking wanker...," Arthur picked up his tea cup and sipped the rest of the tea.

Over the past week all Arthur did was get beaten up by his older brother, Cry, Cut, Cry, and cry some more.

Arthur decided to cut while thinking of ways to end himself. Over dosing? Hanging? Jumping? They all sounded good to him. Anything to get away.

Pulling up his sleeve, Arthur dragged the blade of a knife across his wrist, reopening his cuts from before and going deeper.

It did hurt Arthur but he didn't mind. It just reminded him of how he felt inside so he cut more, his blood dripping onto the floor.

He continued this for some time after. Once Arthur felt he was done for the day, he set the knife down and just plopped down onto the floor.

There was a few minutes of silence but then Arthurs phone rang.

Ring... Ring... Ring ...

The Brit decided to pick it up.

"H-Hello...," Arthur said weakly.

"Oh Mon ami you sound so sad. I heard what happened maybe I could help?"

"N-No Francis... Thank you for the offer but I can't be helped. Not now anyways. I'm done with people. So just leave me alone," Arthur was about to hang up but Francis butted in

"But you can't heal if you lock yourself away from reality! Mon ami you need to let people help you. Depression isn't good for your health,"

"Maybe I don't want to heal! Have you ever thought of that? Plus my health isn't of importance anymore. Nothing is," with that said, Arthur hung up to phone and just sat on the floor, watching as his cuts bleed even more.

* * *

**A/N God this is** **so depressing. Why am I even writing this?! Ack now I'm depressed. Well Hope you guys like this chapter even though it's more depressing then...well something really depressing. Review? Maybe? Please? Tehe? An fail to my 'American Idiot" (by green day) reference**.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yo Matthew...Arthur did not take it well. He was all mad and stuff. He doesn't even want to be friends anymore...oh well his loss," Once Aflred got to his house with his brother/ newest boyfriend, he decided to tell him about what happened.

"I-I don't think anyone would really take a break up well...," Matthew didn't have the loudest voice. Actually his voice was so quite that a person had to listen extra hard to be able to hear him.

"Tru dat bro,"

"I-I heard from Francis that Arthur's really depressed...and even started cutting. Do you think it's because of your break up?" Alfred had no clue Arthur had been like that, so this news had shocked him.

"W-what? Cutting? You mean like with a knife?"

"Y-yeah well that's what cutting is...with a knife,"Matthew looked up at his brother.

"Oh...well that dudes a sissy. He should just get over it," Alfred did his best not to sound worried. Not that he was or anything..

"I-It's not that easy for him Alfred! He really loved you. From what you told me...you sounded like an ass about it," Matthew looked back down at his phone.

"F-Francis...F-Francis just texted me that he has tried committing suicide more then once in less then a week... I-I feel that this is all my fault...," Alfred shook his head and pulled matthew into a loving hug.

"No..No Matthew don't worry about it. Arthur will be fine. For  
sure,"

"A-Alright...I hope so...," The two embraced for the next five minutes until the ringing of a phone interrupted them.

"Yo wassup?" Alfred picked up his cell phone which happened to be ringing.

"A-Alfred you ass! It's your fault! C'est de votre faute!" Over the phone Alfred could hear Francis yelling at him. He sounded like he was crying.

"D-Dude what's wrong? What happened?"

"I-If you want to see what happened...go to Arthurs apartment building!" Francis half yelled then hung up the phone.

"Huh yo Mattie lets go to Arthurs Apartment..I think something happened," Matthew nodded then they both made their way outside, into Alfred's car.

* * *

"So Francis what happened?," Alfred got out of his car and stood in front if the waiting Frenchman who looked angry and upset.

All in front of the apartment building were police officers and emergency ambulances. Alfred wondered what was going on.

"Follow me...," Francis turned around and started to walk towards the pavement in front of the building.

Alfred followed behind Francis and so did Matthew. When the American looked down he saw something red starting to show on the ground.

The air suddenly got intoxicated by a reeking smell. Both Matthew and Alfred did not know what it was but it couldn't have been anything good.

"What is that smell?" Alfred wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"It's your fault," Francis said mono tone.

"Why do you keep saying that?! How the hell could it be my fault I was at home!" Alfred was confused. Very confused.

"You'll see mon ami...You'll see," All three walked on until they stopped in front of the most grueling and heart clenching sight.

On the floor, about three meters ahead, laid a body of a man. His arms and legs were bend at awkward angles, blood seeping out from under his clothes. His skin that wasn't covered in blood was pale white. The man looked dead. He was dead.

Looking even closer at the man Alfred gasped in horror. It was Arthur. The man that laid dead on the pavement was Arthur.

"ARTHUR!? Francis what happened? Why is he dead!?" Alfred was shocked and scarred from the sight.

"It's your fault as I have been saying. He did this because of you. He was heartbroken and couldn't go on. He killed himself because of you," Francis wasn't looking at Arthur. He was looking away.

"A-Arthur..oh no...," Matthew barely whispered. He as well was shocked by the sight. He couldn't take it any longer so he turned around and ran back to the car, leaving Francis and Alfred alone with the dead Arthur.

"Because you didn't physically murder him, there are no charges put up against you. Well other then the guilt of this," Francis wasn't making it any better for Alfred.

Standing there in complete horror Alfred didn't say anything else. Tears gathered up in his eyes but never spilled over. What was the use crying over Arthur when he was dead with no way to come back.

The ambulance took Arthur's body. When Arthur was gone Alfred turned and walked to his car where Matthew was waiting.

"A-Alfred are you alright?" Alfred had harshly jerked the car door opened and sat down, slamming the door.

His eyes were cold and his facial features as hard as rock.

"I'm fine. We're going now," Alfred said mono tone. He put the keys in the key hole and pressed on the gas, heading towards his house.

Alfred drove for fifteen minutes then drove into his driveway, parking the car.

Both men got out of the car and headed into their house.

"I'm going to bed now," Alfred walked to the staircase and climbed halfway up.

"B-But it's only 8: 00!" Matthew said.

"It doesn't matter. I'm tired goodnight," Alfred walked up the rest of the stairs and into his dark room.

Alfred didn't really plan on going to sleep. Seeing that disturbing sight would keep him up. After tossing and turning in bed the American gave up on trying.

He laid there in the darkness of the room and looked up at the ceiling.

"I could have prevented this... Arthur didn't have to die... He never deserved to die... Francis was right... It is my fault...it's all my goddamn fault! I'm so stupid," Alfred muttered as tears started to spill out of his eyes.

"A-Arthur... Arthur if you can hear me... I want you to know that I miss you... I wish you didn't do this to yourself. The one that deserves to die is me! Not you. You're a good person. The world needs you. I wish you can come back. God dammit why!?" Alfred was now sobbing. He curled up in his sheets and sobbed until his eyes couldn't shed anymore tears.

* * *

Arthur knew this would happened. He knew that because he killed himself he would be sent to hell. And that's exactly where he was.

He was dead but very much alive. Arthur still had hands and feet and the features of his old body, but he was floating, he was see through. He wasn't whole.

"Heh heh heh. So a suicidal death? What a treat I have now. I personally love suicidal deaths. Mostly because of the reason why people kill themselves. Pain. Hurt. Sadness. All that delicious stuff that kills a humans heart," Arthur was standing, more like floating, in front of the king of hell. The devil himself.

"The other reason is because it lands them here, in my kingdom of suffering. Every day I can see and hear the pained screams of the filthy dead," The devil smirked as he kept talking to Arthur.

"I was looking forward to be able to hear your screams of agony, Arthur, but I have different plans for you. I feel that you need something more. How about I make a deal with you?"

"It depends on the deal sir devil," Arthur said mono tone.

"Do call me Satan,"

"Alright Satan, what is this deal you speak of?" Arthur really had no interest on whatever Satan had in store for him.

All he wished for was more pain to replace the scars Alfred had made.

"How about this. Using my powers I could give you a chance to live again. I will give you your human body back, no scars or anything. But there is a twist. Everyone that knows and or loves you will have forgotten about your existence. As if you were never there. What you need to do to earn your body back is to get Alfred to 'love' you again. If you fail to do so in less than a year, both you and Alfred will be stuck down here for eternity. No way of leaving. Deal or no deal?"

Arthur thought about the offer. Go back to earth and try to make Alfred, who will forget about him, fall in love with him again or stay down in hell to suffer even more. Arthur had made up his mind.

"I accept the deal. No matter what I will make him love me again. You wont be seeing me here again, Satan," Arthur said with confidence.

"We'll see," with that said Satan whipped his tail at Arthur which hit him at the side of his head.

Arthur didn't even get the chance to say "ow" as a barrier of light surrounded him. The Brit couldn't see a thing but as the light faded away he could see he was on earth again. With his body clean like nothing happened.

"Now to find Alfred...,"

* * *

**A/N and now this is where the story actually begins. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur really didn't plan it well. Because he 'never existed' he never had anything. He didn't have a house. He didn't even have a family to go to.

The Brit sat down on a bench. It was raining and his clothes were soaked, very unfortunate. He thought about what to do.

He couldn't get an apartment in one day. He would have to sleep on the bench for the night. But it didn't help that it was raining, pretty hard.

Hearing a familiar voice, Arthur look up. Walking down the street was non other than Alfred.

Arthur looked down at the sidewalk and waited for Alfred to pass. He couldn't think about making Alfred love him until he had a place to live at.

"Yo, you know it's raining right?" Alfred had stopped in front Arthur and looked down at him.

"Oh yes I know...," The Brit looked up at Alfred. He had to stop himself from hugging him to death.

"Dude then why are you in the rain? Your gonna get sick,"

"I don't really...huh...well I can't get out of the rain at the moment," Arthur felt pathetic. Admitting to Alfred that he had no home.

"Oh you have nowhere to go? Like no house?"

"Yes...I don't have a house...," Arthur muttered. What use was it talking about it? It only made him feel worse.

"What's your name?" Alfred asked Arthur couriously.

"I am Arthur, Arthur Kirkland,"

"Cool name! I'm Alfred Jones!" Arthur had to fight the urge to say 'I know' "now because I'm the hero! I will save you from this rain, Arthur! Wanna come and live at my house with my bro Mattie 'till you get a house yourself?!" Alfred smiles to himself. He was defiantly the hero.

Arthur blinked. He somewhat just met Alfred and he was offering to open his doors to him. That made Arthur happy.

"A-Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding?"

"Dude it's cool! Now lets go before you get sick," Arthur stood from the bench and followed Alfred back to his house, both having random conversations on their way.

* * *

"Matthew this is Arthur! Our new room mate!" Once the two males got back to Alfred house he introduced him to Matthew.

"Hello Matthew, it's nice to meet you,"

"H-hi," Alfred laughed.

"Yeah my bro is pretty shy and quiet,"

"I-I am not!" Arthur stood back and watched the two argue.

"Ahem dude sorry bout that. Okay now where you'll sleep...huh well we don't have any extra bedrooms...only two...I guess we could room but you'll just have to sleep on a mattress 'till we get a bed kay?"

"Yes thank you that's perfect," Arthur awkwardly stood beside Matthew and in front of Alfred.

"Duuude lighten up! You sound like an old man! Stahp saying thank you and stuff cuz it's all good," Alfred smiled widely.

"Alright Alfred. What might the time be?"

"It's like around 6: 00 or something," The American clapped his hands together.

"We should play a game! Yess that would be epic. Waddya say Arthur wanna play?" Said person nodded. Anything to make his situation less awkward for himself would do.

"What would we play?"

"How 'bout Wii baseball! Oh I'm awesome at that," Arthurs mouth twitched, that was a game they used to play before the break up.

"A-Alright sounds good," Alfred smiled excitedly "you too Mattie C'mon!" He ran to where the Wii was set up. Alfred grabbed the 'Wii sports' disc and inserted it into the Wii then continued to set the game up.

"Kay it's ready now! First round Arthur and me and the winner plays Mattie!" Both Arthur and Matthew nodded.

The British man grabbed a Wii controller and put it around his wrist, fastening the securer. Arthur wasn't too thrilled about playing this game because he knew the out come. Every time Alfred would win, he was just too good.

"I'm hitting first huh? Heh you're going down!" Alfred mused then got into position.

Arthur brung his arm back and shot it forwards. On the screen the ball was whipped at Alfred's Mii who swung a home run off it.

"Bam! Haha Home run yess!" Alfred seemed to be having more fun then he should be.

"Huh good job Alfred. Lets see if you can hit this..," Arthur again, swung his arm back and shot it forwards but at the last moment, twisted his wrist making the throw a 'curve ball'

The ball completely missed Alfred's bat and made a strike.

"Woah dude good one!"

"Yes well I know your antics in this game," Arthur said without thinking.

"What?"

"Uhm nothing...," The Brit kept on making 'curve balls' until Alfred's team had three player outs. It was Arthurs turn to bat.

Arthur was absolutely horrible at batting. He either swung too early or too late or didn't even swing at all. It gave Matthew and Alfred some good laughs.

"Bloody hell this thing is messed up!" Arthur was getting frustrated. The damned controller wasn't working properly...

"Dude maybe you have to swing on the left side then. Try that," doing as he was told Arthur flipped sides and was swinging to the left. Now he was hitting every ball.

"Ah I guess you were right. Well game over. It seems we tied...,"

"Who will play Mattie?" Alfred asked.

"No it's alright. I like watching you too play more than playing myself," Matthew hugged his 'pet' bear closer to himself as he talked, a nervous habit.

"Alright...Alfred I'm a bit tired...i don't really want to play this anymore is that fine?"

"Yeah dude sure," Both males put down the Wii controllers. Just then the door bell rang.

"Ooh visiter! I got it!" Alfred sprinted to the door and stopped in front of it, almost crashing into the door. As he opened the door he found it to be Francis and Gilbert, one Francis' best friends.

"Bonjour~ Gilbert wanted to come see little Matthew so I came along,"

"Cool story bro, come in,"Alfred jumped out of the way so Gilbert and Francis could have a clear path in.

He shut the door once both were in the house.

"Gil!," Matthew said and ran up to him, giving Gilbert a hug happily.

Arthur stood near the staircase awkwardly. According to Satan nobody remembered him so neither one of those men would know who he was.

"Honhonhon who do we have here~ is this a new friend Alfred," Francis gestured to the awkward standing Arthur.

"Yup! His name is Arthur! I found him on the streets and he looked so lost -3- so I was the hero and took him in!" Arthur facepalmed. Did Francis really need to know the whole story? It just made him feel more awkward.

"Well Arthur, I'm Francis and it's a pleaser to meet you," Grabbing Arthurs hand, Francis placed a gentle kiss on it which made Arthur pull his hand back. Even then he was a pervert

"Hey Francis! Don't do that to Arthur you sicko,"

"Honhonhonhon he liked it Alfred, no need to worry," Arthur rolled his eyes.

Matthew and Gilbert snuck upstairs a while back when Alfred Arthur and Francis weren't paying attention. The sneaky two.

"Seems mon ami and Matthew are having some afternoon activists~ lets not interrupt them. How about we get to know Arthur better," Francis said

"Dude great idea!" Alfred smiled as the three walked back to the living room and sat on the couches.

"So dude when's your birthday?"

"April 23rd,"

"How old are you?" Francis asked

"I am 23 years of age...,"

"Woah dude your old! I'm only 19! Hahahah!" Arthur faked a smile.

"Where do you come from mon ami?"

"I'm British," Arthur said calmly. These were easy questions.

"Honhonhon do you have anyone special?" This made Arthur grimace.

"No I do not...,"

"Honhon I'm available~ maybe we could work things out,"

"Not a chance Francis," Arthur was disgusted by the idea.

"Okay dude cool it," Alfred spoke to Francis.

"Are we done with the questions?" Arthur asked hopefully.

"I don't have anymore," Alfred said

"I'm done," Francis said as well.

By then it was around 9: 00 and Arthur was tired.

"Oh well It's getting late so I will be leaving!" Francis stood up just as Gilbert came down the stairs, his hair shooting in every direction while his clothes were put on sloppily.

"I'm ready to go Francis," Gilbert said.

"Honhonhon did you have fun?" Francis mused.

"Lots," Gilbert and Francis continued their conversation as they walked out of the house, closing the door behind them.

Arthur sunk back in his seat and thought. It was around that time when he remembered his purpose for being alive again. To get Alfred to love him.

Now how would he manage to achieve that. He defiantly would need help. Alfred and Arthur walked upstairs too the room they were going to share.

Arthur leaned against the wall as Alfred set up a mattress, pillow, and blankets for him. The Brit sat down on the mattress at Alfred got into his bed which happened to be located right beside the mattress.

"G'night dude," Alfred said as he closed the lights and then his eyes.

"Pleasant dreams Alfred," Arthur mumbles and he laid down on the Mattress.

Maybe Francis could help him. He could help make a plan to win over Alfred's heart. Arthur was just that desperate, having to ask for help.

After thinking and thinking about a plan Arthur finally got some sleep. And he dreamed non other then what would happen if his plans didn't work.

* * *

**A/N Review?**


	5. Thoughts worth thinking

**A/N: **woah. I know. I'm actually updating. Warning; my writing style has changed.

This is for a friend who read something she wasn't supposed to. You know who you are. surprise. happy monday. Enjoy and stuff.

* * *

It felt as if merely seconds had passed when Arthur heard a distant voice, and a hand on his shoulder.

"Wake up dude. It's noon," With a groan Arthur swatted whoever was trying to disturb him away, turning onto his side. The blond really wasn't a morning person. In fact he wasn't tolerable until he had a cup of warm tea in his hands.

But Alfred wouldn't leave him be. Alfred kept calling his name, shaking his shoulder, doing everything possible to get the other up. After a while it was obvious Arthur wouldn't be left alone so he sat up, sandy blond hair fell in front of his tired green eyes. "I'm awake. Please quite with the shouting will you? I have a headache," Arthur stood from the mattress and faced the other blond which stood a few feet before him.

"Sorry bro. If you want there's some meds in a cabinet somewhere. Find it and it's yours. Oh yeah Mattie's making some pancakes for breakfast! They should be done so let's go," With a carefree grin Alfred turned and practically skipped through the hall and down the stairs. On the other hand Arthur stood in the room. He stretched then ran a hand through his disheveled hair. He's have to fix that bed head.

The blond made his way down to the kitchen and saw Matthew flipping the last few pancakes while Alfred leaned against a counter with a half drank container of milk.

"Nice hair bro," Alfred laughed quite loudly at Arthurs hairdo.

"Thank you," Within a few minutes the three were sitting at the kitchen table. Each one had pancakes on their plate, all except for Arthur. It didn't feel right for him to even be there.

"You gonna eat?"

"Oh uhm. My apologies. I just... Cannot thank you enough... The both of you for being so kind," The word 'kind' almost came out of Arthurs mouth coldly,but he bit the coldness back.

"It's cool dude. Eat up," Alfred reached over, grabbed Arthur's fork and stabbed a few pancakes then dropped them on his plate "here,"

"...Thank you,"

The rest of the morning went slowly but everything was a blur to Arthur. He ate breakfast but everything else after that, he couldn't remember. All he knew was that he had breakfast and was laying on the mattress a few hours later, staring up at the ceiling.

He was thinking about things, nothing in particular. What time would it be in England. How to get Alfred to fall for him and not Matthew, and why's the sky blue. Why couldn't it be green?

Arthur stopped for a second. He remember the day previous that Gilbert and Matthew supposedly 'did' something up stairs. Did that mean Matthew and Alfred weren't together!? Arthur tried not to get his hopes up too high, for that if he was wrong his spirits wouldn't be crushed too badly.

He stood from the mattress, quickly patting down his ruffled clothes and hair. The house was all quiet except for voices produced by a tv from the level underneath Arthur.

Hm.

Arthur walked over to a full view mirror and looked at himself. He looked pale, tired, and rather upset. But he was alive. It was a miracle at that.

His thoughts soon consumed his brain once again. It was about satan and the deal. Why did Arthur agree to it? Alfred was a bastard. Arthur killed himself. Why would he agree to get someone who broke his heart to fall in love with himself again. Especially when it wasn't known if he would. What was the point? Did Arthur even care? Of corse he did. Otherwise he wouldn't have been there thinking about it. He would have been in hell.

Or maybe he didn't care. Maybe he only agreed so that when he failed they both would be punished.

He didn't know which. But it sure was one of them.

* * *

**A/N:** and this is where I get tired and lazy for the day. Tootles.

Sorry for the short chapter. I just. Two in the morning. Work with me please.


End file.
